A worried grandson
by migaDbr
Summary: Kanon, seeing how frustrated his grandfather is for not finding anyone to train with, decides to mess around in his own way and 'extend the list of available players' for Mamoru. /Introduction to the rest of my stories/


_**Hello and welcome to the introduction to the next stories I will write about Inazuma Eleven! ^^ First of all, I'm not a native English speaker, so excuse my mistakes, please. I really would like to thank my dear friends Yvonne and Kuri for helping me out with grammar, vocabulary and quotation, since this way of writing dialogues is completely new for me and I was totally lost, haha!**_

_**As I said, these are the foundations my next stories about this soccer-related saga will be based on, so it's advisable, but not indispensable, to have a look at it.**_

_**By the way, this story is an one-shot, so it won't have next chapters. The stories that derivate from this will be posted individually, even if most of them won't be one-shots but proper "long" stories.**_

_**I don't want to make this longer than it should, so that's all. Happy reading!**_

* * *

Mamoru didn't manage to articulate a single word at first. He simply covered his face with his hand and sighed, side-eyeing his grandson, who was right beside him. Finally, the goalkeeper mumbled:

"What did you do now, Kanon…?"

A boy with gray hair, gloomy gaze and brown eyes was standing in front of them. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a lightning printed on one of its sides and a red band in the arm. The young one stood watching those he had in front. He found one of them curiously familiar.

"And, who are you…?" the disconcerted boy asked. Nevertheless, those two strangers were too busy arguing with each other to hear him.

"But Ojii-chan, I thought you'd like the surprise…!" said Kanon.

"But what kind of surprise is this? Who is this guy and why is he wearing that soccer uniform?" Mamoru's streak of curiosity was waking up, and it wouldn't easily fall asleep again.

"It's Raimon's captain!" said the future's kid, grinning from ear to ear.

"W-what…? What do you mean with Raimon's captain?" our favorite keeper was confused: as far as he knew, he was still the captain, and how could they appoint a newbie captain?

"Well, grandpa, you're the current captain, but he's 10 years in the future's Raimon's captain!"

There was an uncomfortable silence between the grandpa and his grandson. A silence the stranger used to reformulate his question.

"Sorry, do I know you…?"

"A-ah, sorry!" said Mamoru, letting out a forced and nervous guffaw. "My name's Mamoru Endou! Pleasure!"

The current captain stretched out his hand, and the new one shook it. Even though, the last one wouldn't stop thinking about something. Did coach Endou have a son? This kid sure looked similar to him, and they had the same name.

"I see…" the young one couldn't stop thinking about it. His attitude, his gestures… He was so similar to his crazy "kantoku" it was almost scary. At least he wouldn't talk in code that much. "My name's Takuto Shindou. Nice to meet you, Endou-kun."

Mamoru forced a goodbye with Takuto and dragged Kanon along with him, who said bye happily to the new captain, waving his hand while moving away.

* * *

"Explain this to me, Kanon."

"W-well…" Kanon mumbled. "You see, you were so worried lately… you were saying you couldn't find who to train with because everyone was busy, and I thought that maybe, if I did this…"

"But what have you done exactly?" the goalkeeper frowned, something quite unsuitable of him.

"Well, eh… How could I explain iiiit~…" Kanon was so nervous he couldn't stop scratching the back of his neck. "I've, huh… mixed the ages? Yes, kind of," he nodded convinced.

"What? What do you mean you have mixed the ages?" Mamoru opened his eyes widely for a second, but he soon continued his speech. "And which ages have you mixed exactly…?"

Kanon giggled and started explaining the situation to his disconcerted grandfather.

"I don't want to make it too long, but, well, I'll tell you that the world from ten years in the future and the current one are a single one right now. You'll find soccer players from the future who you will be able to train with, and also, I'm sure you'll see some of the guys too! …You may even see yourself, Ojii-chan!" Kanon sighed happily when he thought of having two grandpas to admire.

Mamoru couldn't do anything but let out a small sigh, exhausted of hearing things he couldn't understand. Nevertheless, he did his best to see the best of the situation his beloved grandson had put him in just because he felt like it.

"…So, are you telling me I'm going to be able to see, meet and train with future Raimon?"

"Yup, yup!" Kanon nodded with a smile on his face. "And with tons of people else; Raimon isn't the only team in the world!"

"I see…" Mamoru mumbled, "Bah, what in the world! There's nothing we can do, so let's try to enjoy it!" the young goalkeeper delighted his grandson with a grin from ear to ear, letting him see he wasn't mad at him.

They both said goodbye to each other, and Mamoru headed home. He went to his room, upstairs, and he lied down in the bed with his hands under his head. The idea hadn't really convinced him, but the idea of getting to know future's soccer was firing him with enthusiasm. He would give the whole mess a try. After all…

What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
